LNTC Shenanigans
by JamesFames
Summary: A collection of LNTC getting up to some hijinks during their time at Beacon!
1. Chapter 1

**Figured I'd write a series of events that take place in my RWBY story, which revolves around LNTC and their various shenanigans and other activities at Beacon, starting with the obvious! Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

* * *

LNTC Shenanigans

Chapter One: Bonding Session.

It was a sunny day at Beacon Academy, several days after LNTC's initiation. Sat inside one of its various classrooms were Loki and Yang, with Mrs. Goodwitch standing before them, riding crop in hand and a disapproving look on her face.

"I must say, you two are starting to cause problems." She said in a stern tone. "Your constant bickering is starting to put the other students on edge."

"It's not my fault!" Yang protested, before pointing a finger at Loki. "He's the one that's always pulling his stupid pranks! On ME, specifically!"

"Well, it's not MY fault you can't take a joke." Loki rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's more fun to make _you_ lose your composure."

"Shut up, you lousy trickster!" Yang snapped. "I've had it up to here with your stupid pranks!"

"Only because you yelled at me last week!" Loki retorted.

"Because you put glue in my shoes!" Yang pointed out with a shout. "Besides, if not for you, I could be spending time with my sister!"

"Look who's talking!" Loki retorted. "If not for YOU, I could be hiding frogs in the salad bar right now!" He stopped to correct himself when Goodwitch and Yang gave him odd looks. "…I mean homework."

The cracking of Goodwitch's riding crop was enough to prevent the two from bickering further.

"Now, since you two can't seem to get along on your own," The elder Huntress began. "It's become my responsibility to make sure you two do not get at each other's throats." She then sighed. "Sadly, I don't quite understand the chemistry between you two, so I got someone to help me with that."

Clapping her hands twice, a red blur stormed into the room and stopped at her side, revealing to be Ruby carrying a small plastic bag.

"Ruby Rose, reporting for duty!" She declared with a salute.

"Now, Miss Rose has assured me that she has come up with an idea that will help you two hash out your differences." Goodwitch declared, before turning to Ruby. "Miss Rose, if you will?"

With a nod, Ruby stood before the two with a smile.

"Now, since the two of you can't work out your problems with each other," The red hooded girl declared as she dug into her bag. "I figured you could use proxies!"

And with that, with a ta-da, she pulled out two small doll versions of Yang and Loki.

"Now do onto them what you would do to each other." Ruby instructed, giving them the dolls.

The two looked at each other for a moment, before looking at their perspective dolls.

"Okay, well," Yang started, looking at the Loki doll. "Loki, I find your behavior…childish and harmful!"

She looked to Goodwitch, who nodded with a smile, as they looked to Loki, who looked back at them.

"Can I get a new one?" He asked politely. "Mine broke."

"Loki, how did it break already?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I pulled her eye out." Loki said casually, holding up a button eye.

Yang gasped, her hand covering her eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remainders of RWBY and the other boys of LNTC were walking alongside their sister team JNPR to the class where Loki and Yang were scheduled for counseling.

"I certainly hope those two are making progress." Weiss declared. "We can't become compatible teams unless they get along!"

"I'm sure they will!" Jaune assured. "Besides, they've known each other since childhood, right?"

"From what Ruby told us, they've always been at each other's throats." Blake told them. "Given that, I highly doubt that they're just going to make up like that."

Blake emphasized her point with a snap of her fingers.

"Well, we've just gotta have faith, right?" Nora chimed in. "I mean, they gotta get along eventually!"

"Nora, I think you're overestimating their ability to tolerate one another." Ren pointed out.

"We'll find out when we get there." Pyrrha declared. "Besides, truly it can't be that bad, right?"

* * *

Back at the classroom, Pyrrha couldn't be any more wrong, as Ruby and Goodwitch watch as Yang and Loki were making a terrible mess of their perspective dolls.

"Hey Yang, I could use a hand!" Loki said mockingly, as he ripped off one of the Yang doll's arms, making Yang gasp. "Foreshadowing!"

"Oooh, you like to pull pranks, huh?" Yang said as she shook the Loki doll. "Well, how about I pull _your_ leg!" She then proceeded to rip one of the doll's leg off, causing the trickster to gasp. "Off!"

"Sweet Monty Oum!" Ruby gasped loudly, while Goodwitch simply shook her head disapprovingly.

"That's it; I'm done with the decoys!" Loki declared, tossing his doll to the side and rising from his seat. "I'm ready for the real thing!"

"Oh ho, bring it on, Junior!" Yang dared as she did the same.

But before they could get in each other's faces, Goodwitch cracked her riding crop once again, making the two wince, as she turned to Ruby.

"Miss Rose, I'm afraid your 'proxies' are proving to be quite ineffective." She said. "I assume you have another solution?"

"Well…" Ruby mused as she put a finger to her chin to think, before she lit up with an idea. "There is one thing my dad would do whenever they argued!"

As Ruby rummaged through her bag, Yang looked to Miss Goodwitch.

"Miss Goodwitch, this is a waste of time!" She implored. "Loki and I will always be at each other's throats like two dogs over a broad in heat!"

"Yeah, the broad being you, oddly enough." Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut your mouth, you lousy trickster!" Yang yelled.

"Make me, you stupid blonde!" Loki shouted back.

_Click!_

The two froze, as Yang raised her right arm and Loki raised his left, seeing that they were handcuffed.

"Whenever they argued, Miss Goodwitch, my dad would put them in the same shirt for a week." Ruby declared. "Since we didn't have a shirt big enough, I went with the classic handcuffs!"

"Hmmm, seems crude, yet effective." Goodwitch admitted. "Very well! Until these two get along, they will remain handcuffed for at least a week!"

But Yang certainly was not having it, as she looked to her sister with an angry glare.

"Ruby, you hand over the key to these cuffs right now." She said in a warning tone.

"You can try and take it," Ruby said teasingly. "But you'll have to catch me."

And with that, the red hooded girl dashed off, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake, and Yang ran off after her sister, dragging poor Loki along, despite his protests.

* * *

As the group neared their destination, they were met with a red blur that is Ruby Rose, as she darted behind Jaune, with Yang chasing after, with Loki in tow.

"Ruby, give me that key!" The blonde would yell.

"Please!" Loki added.

"No!" Ruby shot back. "You two need to learn to get along!"

"Not gonna happen!" Both Yang and Loki would yell in almost perfect unison, as Yang went after her sister, with Loki being dragged along, as Ruby ran to Weiss.

"Quick, keep away!" Ruby yelled, as she flung the key to the Schnee heiress.

"What-?" Weiss said, before seeing Yang come darting towards her, before throwing the key to Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry!" The Invincible Girl quickly apologized, before throwing the key to Cenric.

"Cenric, as your leader, I order you to hand over that key!" Loki ordered with a stern tone.

"Cenric, don't!" Ruby begged. "This is the only way for them to get along!"

"Cenric, I order you to hand it over!" Loki growled, holding his hand out expectantly. "NOW!"

Looking at the key, then back to his leader, Cenric sighed.

"Sorry, Ruby," The Spartan said, dangling the key over Loki's hand. "Orders are orders."

But before Loki could grab the key, Cenric threw it over to Blake, shocking the trickster and the blonde brawler, as Cenric simply smirked.

"To be fair, you didn't specify who to hand it over to." The Spartan Boy said cheekily.

Before Loki could reply, he was pulled against his will as Yang charged towards the cat-Faunus. In a panic, Blake tossed the key into her mouth, and before they could try to pry it out, she swallowed it, much to Yang and Loki's disbelief.

"Sorry, I panicked." Blake said, her voice a bit scratchy. "Now, I gotta see the nurse, for I think it went down the wrong tube."

As Blake left, the brawler and the trickster were in complete despair at their predicament.

* * *

The next day, which was thankfully the weekend, LNTC were in their room, planning their weekend activities.

"First, we'll stop by the mall for school supplies." Turoc began as he wrote down their activity list. "And while we're at it, we can also by the weapons shop to get upgrades for our gear; Angelina's kinda due for a checkup anyway." He said that last part as he patted his crossbow. "After that, we can stop by Chef Out for a bite to eat, and head to the arcade for a while."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nirnasha nodded.

"I like it." Cenric agreed.

"And that's why you're our planner, Turoc." Loki added with a smile.

"We can also ask Team Ruby if they want to come." Turoc suggested. "Given Loki's predicament, it doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"Alright, let's get going!" Loki declared.

As the boys walked towards the door, Loki stopped as an immovable force jerk his arm, momentarily forgetting that he was cuffed to Yang, who sat at his desk, writing a letter of sorts.

"Do you mind, Loki?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm trying to write a letter to my dad!"

"Oh, does it include me in it?" Loki asked.

"…No." Yang replied bluntly.

"Then I don't care!" Loki replied just as bluntly.

The trickster then yanked so hard that Yang fell back in her chair, her head under Loki's bed, then slowly crawl out with a disgusted expression.

"Do you ever clean up down here?" She asked with pure disgust.

* * *

The next few days were nightmarish for the unlikely duo, to say the least. Their predicament made it impossible to do anything they would normally do, such as Loki being forced to bring Yang along whenever he wishes to spend time with his team, while having to put up with more of Yang's attempts to flirt with Cenric, while Yang would be forced to bring Loki along whenever she would hang out with her team. It's even made difficult to take showers on their own.

Overall, their week hasn't been very good for either individual.

* * *

On the final day of the week, Ruby stepped outside their dorm room to be greeted with an irate Yang and an equally irate Loki.

"Oh, hey guys!" She greeted with a cheeky grin. "How have you been?"

"How do you think we've been?" Loki replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"We've suffered through an entire week together." Yang growled. "Now remove these damn cuffs!"

"Guys, I know you're upset," Ruby said with a frown. "But unless you can work things out, nobody at Beacon can relax around you."

"But we DO work things out in the end." Loki assured. "Sure, we take our sweet time, but we do talk things out." He then gestured to Yang. "Sure, I still think Yang needs to take a joke, but she does care about the people around her and she does have a sense of humor, as bad as her puns are." He then added. "But every time she gets stressed out by one thing or another, whether it be other students talking crap about you or trying to cup a feel on her, it's no wonder she acts like a Cragadile, ready to snap!"

"And I understand that Loki just wants to let off some steam with some pranks!" Yang chimed in. "Sure they tend to cross the line, but he always makes up for it in the end. Like the time he turned my hair green, and he got me some expensive shampoo and conditioner!" She then added. "But given what he goes through, it's no wonder he wants to let loose with a bit of tomfoolery!"

They stopped when they noticed Ruby remained quiet and still had that same cheeky grin on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally came to understanding each other!" She said.

Loki and Yang looked to each other in utter confusion, before looking back to Ruby.

"You two understand each other." Ruby explained. "And I'm glad that you guys came to realize that."

"Of course we have!" Yang retorted. "We just don't feel the need to express it much."

"Now, with that out of the way," Loki cut in. "Would you mind uncuffing these with the spare key?"

Ruby's smile turned into a nervous one.

"Actually, I don't have a spare key."

"What?" Yang and Loki said in almost perfect unison.

"I only had the one key." Ruby frowned.

"And it hasn't…shown up yet?" Loki asked.

"No, Blake's still having stomach troubles." Ruby shook her head.

Blake was then heard groaning from inside the dorm room.

"Now didn't I warn you about eating that one raw fish from yesterday?" Weiss tutted.

"But it looked soooo goooood." Blake replied sickly.

Looking from one to another, Yang and Loki turned the other way.

"CEEEENRIIIIIICC!" They yelled in once again perfect unison, making their way down the hall.

"Don't know why they didn't think of that in the first place." Ruby said to herself. "Now, to head to the nurse's office for that stomach medicine for Blake."

* * *

The next week rolled around, as Team RWBY, minus Loki after freeing themselves, the girls walked into the changing room.

"So, have you and Loki gotten on better terms?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about that, Sis." Yang said with a smile. "After getting those cuffs off, we talked it out and things are much better!"

"Really?" Ruby said, skeptical.

"I mean, it's not perfect, but it works." Yang shrugged. "Sure, he'll keep pulling his pranks, but it's not gonna always be on me." She then shook her hand slightly. "But as long as he brings it to a minimum to keep him out of trouble."

"Well, I'm simply glad that you two are working things out." Weiss chimed in.

"Well, with that out of the way, wanna see the new dress I got?" Yang asked with a smirk. "I garuntee it's gonna knock Cenric's socks off!"

"I don't know about that." Weiss frowned. "From what Pyrrha said, you could approach him, butt naked, and he wouldn't flinch."

"While I doubt I would go THAT far, trust me, this dress will at least impress him." Yang assured.

"Well, can we see it?" Blake asked.

"Sure!"

Approaching Yang's locker, the blonde unlocked and opened it, only to be met with a punching glove to the chest, knocking her flat on her butt, much to her teammate's surprise.

"Yang, you okay?" Ruby asked in worry.

"I'm good." Yang groaned, rubbing her chest area. "What the heck was that?"

Their answer came in the form of laughter, looking to see none other than Loki Greene, leaning against one of the lockers with a big grin on his face.

"Oh-ho-ho, classic!" Loki managed to say with his laughter.

"Loki?!" Yang said in shock. "You rigged my locker to punch me in the chest?!"

"No, of course not!" Loki denied, that grin still on his face. "I rigged it to punch you in the face, but I forgot how tall you were!"

"Okay, that tears it!" Yang growled as she quickly got to her feet.

"Whoa, look, blondie," Loki said, as he moved beside Yang's locker. "What we've got here is a chicken and egg situation! Who knows what could've come first; you yelling, or me pranking!"

"I'm pretty sure it was you pranking!" Yang replied in a yelling tone, as she stood in front of her locker.

"Well, since you're yelling," Loki's grin turned into a smirk, as he reached for the locker door. "I think I'm up!"

He then swung the door open, the boxing glove punching Yang in the chest once again, sending her to the floor, while Loki ran down the hall, laughing as he ran.

"Oh, that's it!" Yang roared, as she jumped to her feet and dashed after the trickster. "Get back here!"

"Guys, please!" Ruby pleaded, as she chased after them. "Do I need to get the handcuffs again?!"

* * *

**And there's the first chapter of LNTC Shenanigans! I hope you guys look forward to more LNTC hijinks as well to more of the main story! As you can see, this chapter was heavily inspired by the Deviant Ones episode from the Suit Life on Deck, a show I remember as a kid. If you guys remember that show, you had a fun childhood!**

**Once again, I must apologize for the slow updates, I've been busy with real life stuff keeping me busy, but I assure you, I'm still working on the new stuff with what little free time I have! Also, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving, as we move on to Christmas!**

**Once again, thanks for reading, and be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

LNTC Shenanigans

Chapter Two: Draw My Thing

It was the weekend, where most of the students went home for the weekends, while others stayed. It was mostly a peaceful day…

* * *

"Curse you, Loki!" Ruby yelled from the bottom of the pit of the Amity Arena.

While most students were studying, out shopping, or just lounging around, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and LNTC were participating in a battle royal in the Amity Arena, with permission from Ozpin, of course. For what, nobody is certain.

Loki peered over the edge at Ruby, who was down at the bottom, shaking her fist up at him, and he could only smirk.

"Sorry, Ruby!" He called. "Just lookin' out for number one here!"

So far, the people eliminated are Ruby, Nirnasha, Nora, Weiss, and Blake.

"Get him, Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't let that trickster win!" Weiss called.

"Well, I've certainly got my work cut out for me." Loki chuckled, as he readied his weapons.

"Don't worry, Leader!" Turoc declared, readying his crossbow. "We've got your back!"

"At least until we're the last three left." Cenric deadpanned.

The match went on, as several other participants were eliminated, the last remaining were Loki, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang.

"Gotcha now, Loki!" Yang roared, before firing her gauntlets behind her, flying towards Loki, aiming to land a hard left hook to the face, only to fly right through a copy and out of bounds.

"Why must you always fall for that?" Loki taunted with a grin.

He looked up and frowned as Jaune and Pyrrha stood before him, both with swords and shields at the ready.

"Well, seeing the situation I'm in," Loki commented, weighing his options. "I could try and inevitably get my ass kicked." He then grinned. "Or I could do this!"

Spreading his arms out, he simply fell back out of the ring, eliminating himself. Looking over, Jaune let out a chuckle.

"Hey, we actually did it!" He said with an excited smile. "Hey Pyrrha, we-"

As he turned around, however, he was met with a Sparta kick square in the chest, sending him falling out of bounds, screaming 'aw come on' all the way down.

"Sorry, Jaune!" Pyrrha called. "But it's a free for all!"

* * *

After the free for all, the three sister teams met up in one of the classrooms.

"Alright, since Pyrrha was the winner," Loki began as he walked up to the whiteboard. "She gets to go first in our little game of…" Picking up a marker, he wrote the name on one of the boards. "Draw My Thing!"

"How are we playing this again?" Jaune asked.

"The rules are simple," Loki declared, as he held up a jar full of slips of paper. "We each gave five ideas per person. One person will pull an idea from the jar and have to draw them out as best they can on the board and everyone else has to guess what it is. The person that guesses' right earns a point and will get to go next. The winner is the one that earns five points."

"Sounds simple enough." Blake shrugged.

"Alright, and since Pyrrha won," Loki said as he turned to the red-headed Spartan girl. "She gets to go first."

"Okay, here I go." Pyrrha nodded.

The Invincible Girl walked to the front of the class and stuck a hand into the jar and pulled out a slip. Looking at the paper, Pyrrha lightly chuckled at what she read.

"Wow, how original." She said.

"What is it, what is it?!" Nora asked repeatedly.

"Two colors is all I need," Pyrrha said, holding up two colored markers. "Because this person is a dirtbag."

Walking up to the board, she uncaps one of the markers and starts drawing.

"Is it a sandcastle?" Nora guessed.

"It's a pile of sand?" Ren said.

"The Great Wall of Mistral?" Cenric guessed.

"Is it a King Taijitu coiled up?" Yang asked.

"Is it a bottle of beer?" Nirnasha asked.

"It's not even a building, just hold on!" Pyrrha said, as she made the shape of a half of a circle.

"Half of a pie?" Weiss threw in.

"A half of a cookie?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Is it a pile of crap?" Turoc asked.

"I think this is started to make sense to me…" Blake mused aloud.

"Is this your suggestion, Blake?" Nirnasha asked, turning to the cat-Faunus.

"I don't think so." Blake denied.

"Okay, here's the payoff…" Pyrrha declared, as she drew something pink on top of her drawing.

"Oh, it's a boob!" Loki declared out loud. "It's Yang's left nipple!"

"What?!" Yang gasped.

"No." Pyrrha said with a chuckle, earning a curse from Loki.

"It's Yang's _right _nipple!" Ruby declared.

"Would you guys shut up about my nipples already!" Yang growled.

"Okay, here's the giveaway…" Pyrrha declared, as she drew out a smaller version of the drawing beside it.

"Is it…" Loki started to say. "A pair of lopsided boobs?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha declared with a smile.

"For real?!" Loki gasped in surprise, before whooping in victory as a point was added under his name.

"No way!" Jaune said. "Whose suggestion was that?"

"Oh, I forgot that it was mine." Blake admitted with a chuckle.

"How can you forget your own suggestion?" Weiss asked with a cocked brow.

"Well, since I won, I get to go next!" Loki declared.

As Pyrrha sat down next to Jaune, Loki went up to the desk and stuck his hand in the jar. Pulling out a slip of paper, Loki frowned at what he read.

"Okay, seems simple enough." He sighed, before through a sideways glare at Weiss. "Somebody wasn't being very creative with their ideas here."

Picking up several markers, Loki went up to the board.

"Nothing!" Jaune called. "Emptiness!"

Groaning silently, Loki drew out a single triangle.

"It's a penis!" Nora called.

"It's a brick!" Ruby yelled.

"No, it's not." Loki replied, as he drew out two more triangles.

"A jackal!" Yang declared. "It's a jackal!"

"It's not a jackal!" Loki snapped, as he drew out a rectangle underneath the triangles.

"Is it bad that I know what you're drawing because I submitted it?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Loki shrugged, as he drew several colorful dots on the drawing. "Maybe we should just draw the ones we suggested."

"Yes, because I know it's a crown." Weiss said with a frown, saying what was drawn.

"Dammit, Weiss!" Loki said, slamming his markers on the table. "You ruined it!"

"Maybe the ones who submitted their picked suggestion shouldn't guess." Blake said plainly.

"Yeah, why didn't we agree on that?" Yang asked.

After Loki sat down, Weiss got up to take her turn. Pulling out a slip, she grimaced at what she got.

"Well, at least no one will have an unfair advantage." She said aloud.

"What, what is it?" Nora asked.

Ignoring the ginger, Weiss grabbed several markers and started drawing something pink.

"It's a penis!" Nora shouted.

"Please, restrain yourself until I'm done!" Weiss said, as she drew another pink ball next to the one she already drew.

"Is it a pair of testicles?!" Yang yelled.

"Is it a goyda?" Loki yelled.

"What the heck is a goyda?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"I dunno, I just hear people say it." Loki shrugged with a small laugh.

Weiss shook her head at her friend's antics, before drawing a yellow line coming from in between the pink balls.

"Someone taking a piss?" Loki suggested.

"The yellow brick road going through the Emerald Forest." Pyrrha declared.

"Yellow brick road up an ass?" Jaune stated.

"You're on the right track, Arc." Weiss said, as she drew a green and black dot at the end of the yellow line.

"That zebra chewing gum." Ren chimed in.

"Is it a hammer?" Turoc suggested.

"Okay, time to start giving hints!" Weiss declared, as she sat her markers down. "Now, this is a rear part of our body, and something is entering it."

"What?" Ruby gasped, unsure what to say.

"Is it butt-sex?" Nirnasha said with a cocked brow.

"A golden vibrator?" Cenric threw in.

"This right here," Weiss said as she pointed to the yellow line. "Is a healthy fruit."

"Banana up the butt?!" Loki quickly said.

"Yes!" Weiss confirmed.

"YEAHAH!" Loki whooped victoriously, as he got another point. "Whose suggestion was that?!"

"It was my idea!" Weiss said, gaining some confused looks. "I wanted to throw people off!"

"Well, my turn!" Loki said with a smirk, as he then walked up to the desk and fished through the jar, but his eyes widened at the suggestion. "What the hell is this?!"

"What, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"How the hell am I-" Loki breathed in, then out. "Okay, here goes."

Picking up a single marker, Loki started the draw a pair of legs as best he can.

"Naked Slender Man?" Jaune asked.

"No," Loki said. "Although, I wonder if people drew that already."

"Sponge-Bob as a real person." Nora declared. "But in the same shape as Sponge-Bob."

"A crooked legged weirdo?" Blake guessed.

Groaning, Loki settled for a pair of crooked and uneven legs, before drawing out a rounded shape.

"Is this like a love handle?" Jaune asked.

"Wait, its Flappy Bird!" Ruby nearly shouted.

"Wait!" Loki gasped, spinning to face Jaune. "Jaune, what'd you say?!"

"Love handle?" Jaune repeated.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Loki screamed in confirmation, prompting Jaune to yell victoriously.

"What the heck?" Ruby gasped.

"Are you serious?!" Yang growled.

"You did it, Jaune!" Loki declared, almost tearfully. "I forgive you for everything!"

"I don't know what I did to warrant forgiveness, but yeah!" Jaune cheered.

As Loki sat down, Jaune got up and drew a slip of paper, then pouting at what he got.

"Seriously?" He groaned. "What a bunch of crap!"

"Is that what it is?" Nora laughed. "A pile of crap?"

"Is it two girls one cup?" Yang asked.

"Three girl two cups!" Loki yelled. "Five girls three cups!"

After several minutes, they were more confused as to what Jaune was drawing, which seems to be a blonde person crying.

"Crying man…" Loki guessed. "Weeping profusely."

"Big baby…," Yang said. "Big bubble-blown baby."

"Weeping angel?" Blake guessed.

"Jaune, what are you drawing?" Weiss asked, completely confused.

"You guys seriously don't know?" Jaune sighed.

Before anyone else could give another guess, Cenric spoke first.

"Is it Jaune crying?"

"Yep." Jaune replied.

"WHAT?!" Weiss gasped in outrage. "How in the world were we supposed to know that?!"

"You seriously couldn't tell?!" Jaune snapped back, pointing to his own face.

With that madness put to the side, Jaune marched back to his seat, allowing Cenric to have his turn, as he frowned at what he picked out.

"Seems obvious enough." He shrugged.

Walking up to the bored, Cenric started to draw a pair of legs.

"Is it Slender Man this time?" Ruby asked.

"No." Cenric replied simply replied, as he proceeded to draw the torso as best he could.

"Is it a sheep?" Nora blurted out. "A man-sheep?"

"No." Cenric said again.

"Is it even a person?" Weiss asked.

"Perhaps…" Cenric said.

Loki noticed several things; Cenric wasn't using many colors besides black, red and leaving most of the drawing white, and the Spartan was taking several glances at Weiss.

"Does it have something to do with Weiss?" The trickster asked.

"Something like that." Cenric shrugged.

"Oh my god, really?!" Yang said loudly.

"Is it Weiss with a goyda?" Loki declared.

"Is it Weiss as a wolf?" Pyrrha declared.

Loki hummed a bit, as Cenric started drawing the arms.

"Weiss flipping everyone off!" He blurted.

Most of the young teens laughed at Loki's suggestion, while Cenric was trying to remain composed, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Weiss calling everyone a dick." Yang stated.

"Headless Weiss flipping us off." Jaune basically repeated.

"Weiss with a broken neck thing and something's wrong with her head." Ren threw in.

"Weiss bending over for something?" Blake said, unsure of her answer.

"Weiss with huge muscles?" Ruby stated.

"Somewhere around that." Cenric shrugged, as he drew what were supposed to be huge muscles on Weiss's arms. "An activity for Weiss if she ever decided to go to the gym."

"Weightlifter/Bodybuilder!"

Two people were heard saying their answers almost at the same time.

"Wait, who said what first?" Jaune asked.

"I said weightlifter!" Nora declared.

"I said bodybuilder!" Ruby said.

"I managed to catch who said it first." Cenric declared. "The point goes to Nora."

"YEEEEESSSSSS!" Nora whooped victoriously.

After Cenric sat down, allowing Nora to walk up to the desk and pull out a slip of paper.

"Oh yeah!" She whooped with a big grin. "Now I-"

"Is it a plate stacked with pancakes?" Ren casually asked.

"WHAT?!" Nora gasped loudly. "How'd you know?!"

"Because I know you." Ren said with a grin.

The others almost laughed, as Nora sat down with a pout, allowing Ren to step up and take a slip of paper.

"Hmmm…interesting." He mused as he then picked up a black marker.

Walking up to the board, Ren started drawing several stick figures.

"A village of stick people?" Yang said.

"A bunch of little stickmen?" Loki blurted out. "Henry Stickman?"

"The little gibbets?" Jaune said.

Chuckling a bit, Ren proceeded to draw little masks over the head of the stickmen.

"Ninja turtles?" Nora declared. "Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Close, but they're not turtles." Ren said, as he drew hearts over them.

"Ninja's on Valentine's Day?" Ruby declared.

"NINJA'S OF LOVE?!"

Everyone turned to see Blake jump to her feet, no doubt having yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Did you have to yell so loud?" Weiss asked.

"Hey Turoc, you're her reading buddy," Nirnasha pointed out, turning to the fox-Faunus. "How come you didn't guess?"

"Eh, too easy." Turoc shrugged.

After Ren sat down, Blake got up and took a slip, smiling a bit at what she drew.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." She smirked as she went up to the board and started drawing a pair of legs.

"Not-so Slender Man?" Ruby said.

"A naked mole rat playing the piano?" Jaune said.

Blake went on to draw a near perfect image of Yang.

"Wait, does it have something to do with Yang?" Loki asked.

"It certainly does." Blake said in a sing-song tone.

"Is it Yang with a goyda?" Loki asked.

"Yang standing in the nude?" Cenric said, which made the blonde brawler blush a bit.

"Yang mooning every male huntsman in the locker room!" Loki blurted out.

"Shut up, Loki!" Yang shouted.

"Yang as a prostitute!" Nora declared.

"Nora, don't encourage him!" Yang yelled at the ginger.

Chuckling at her friend's antics, Blake proceeded to draw, giving her Yang drawing some pink pants, a rainbow badge and flag.

"Is it Yang if she was lesbian?" Nirnasha asked.

"She can be lesbian or straight," Blake explained. "But they can be very loud and smell like cherries and are very…"

"Flamboyant?!" Jaune yelled out.

"Yes!" Blake confirmed.

"YEEEAAAAHHH!" Jaune whooped loudly.

"What does that even mean?" Ruby asked.

"Someone who tends to attract attention," Ren said. "No doubt because of their confidence or stylishness."

At that moment, Mrs. Goodwitch entered the room, seeming quite confused by what was going on.

"Must I truly ask what's going on?" She asked.

After explaining what they were doing, Glynda Goodwitch seemed to understand things.

"I think I understand." She nodded. "But are you quite done yet?"

"Almost." Loki smirked. "I'm close to winning! Just one point left!"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, perhaps I could draw the next one?" Glynda asked.

"Sure, sounds fine!" Ruby declared.

Stepping up to the desk, Goodwitch picked a slip of paper, then smiled a bit.

"Okay, this seems simple." She said, before picking up a marker.

The three teams were a little confused by what the teacher was drawing, as she drew what looked like a creature with only legs.

"Armless Slender Man?" Jaune said.

"Yang if she was actually in shape?" Loki said.

"Shut up, Loki!" Yang yelled.

"A hybrid between Blake and Sun?" Ruby declared.

"Ruby, it looks nothing like a combination of the two." Loki pointed out.

"Is it a creeper?"

Glynda proceeded to draw what looked like green stuff coming from its mouth.

"Uuuhhh…eating a chair?" Jaune said. "Eating celery?"

"Puking?" Blake said.

"Is it…" Loki said in a wondering tone. "Projectile vomit?"

"You are correct, Mr. Greene." Glynda confirmed.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Loki boasted loudly, pumping a fist in the air. "I WIIIIINN!"

"Aw, that's horse crap!" Yang yelled, careful to not swear in front of the headmistress.

"I congratulate you, Mr. Greene on your victory." Mrs. Goodwitch stated. "Now, if you lot would please remove yourselves from this classroom, I must prepare for tomorrow's class."

Obeying their teachers request, the three teams left, allowing Mrs. Goodwitch to clean up and prepare the board for lessons.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this little bit of filler! This chapter was loosely based off of the Drunk Minecraft episode by Markiplier on Youtube, I highly recommend that you check that series out, especially if you're a fan of Markiplier! There were several other suggestions I wanted to include, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting with a new chapter.**

**Again, I apologize if the chapter seems rushed and comes out late, life keeps me busy, but I'm doing my best.**

**By the way, I wanted to let you guys know that I've been writing out a One Punch Man story, I'm almost done with the first chapter and I hope you guys look forward to it! All I can say that it includes an OC of mine who is an older sibling to the esper sisters.**

**With that out of the way, hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

LNTC Shenanigans

Chapter Three: Loki Greene is a Terrible Roommate

Nirnasha couldn't be any more nervous than he already was. His aunt, Minerva, was visiting Beacon, taking time away from Vacuo for the weekend to visit her nephew to make sure he was accommodating to Vale and its Huntsman school well enough. On the day before she was to arrive, Nirnasha had gathered his team in their dorm room.

"So your aunt's visiting today?" Cenric clarified.

"Yes, she's visiting today," Nirnasha nodded. "She's never met any of you guys before and I really would like to make a good impression, so I'd appreciate it if you guys could keep the place cleaned up."

"Sure, we can handle that." Turoc shrugged with a grin.

"Sounds fine with me!" Loki nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Nirnasha smiled. "I really can't thank you guys enough for this!"

And with that, the four dispersed, the other boys completely unaware of the evil smile on Loki's face.

* * *

A few hours later, Nirnasha was sweating bullets as he walked beside his aunt Minerva down the halls.

"It truly is great that you could take the time to visit, auntie." Nirnasha said with a smile.

"Of course, nephew!" Minerva replied with a smile of her own. "I was looking forward to seeing how you were doing as a huntsman in training and meeting the friends you've made!"

"Oh, they're fantastic!" Nirnasha grinned. "The guys on my team are quite spectacular as well; I can't wait for you to meet them!"

As aunt and nephew grew closer to Team LNTC's dorm room door, they were greeted with Turoc and Cenric next to the door, both dressed in their casual attires.

"Auntie, these are my teammates," Nirnasha introduced as he gestured to each of his friends. "Turoc Amant and Cenric Nikos."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Carmen." Cenric said with a bow.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Turoc greeted before taking Minerva's hand and kissing the knuckle.

"My, such gentlemen we have here," Minerva chuckled, before looking around. "By the way, wasn't there a fourth member of your team?"

"Our leader is absent at the moment." Cenric declared. "Said he's running errands with Ruby."

"His loss." Turoc shrugged. "Now, shall we head in?"

Upon opening the door and entering through the threshold, however, the three boys were in absolute shock at what they were looking at; several zip-top bags filled with unknown white powder lined the desks, along with an old fashioned scale weighing more white powder, supposedly being measured before being bagged up. Next to it was another pile of white powder with several lines of the same powder with a hundred-lien card and a rolled up slip of paper, which hinted heavily at what it was used for. Next to it was a notebook, with several titles on the cover; _People Who Owe Me Money._ And beneath that was; _For Drugs. _And the title beneath that was the ultimate sign that all subtlety has been thrown out the window; _(That I Sold Them)._

The boys were in absolute shock, as Minerva looked about the scene as though she had just stumbled across a crime scene, "It seems your leader has found an interesting hobby."

Looking about the powder, Cenric took a pinch of the powder and dared a taste. The taste was bland. Ducking down, he spotted several bags of flour shoved underneath his bed.

"It's actually flour." The Spartan sighed. "Apparently, Loki thought this would be funny."

Looking back at the necromancer, however, the two boys could see that their friend was far from amused; his jaw tightened, his eye twitched, his fists were clenched tightly and the marks over his eyes were glowing.

"Uhhh….Nirnasha?" Turoc spoke hesitantly. "You uuhhhhh, you okay?"

What happened next greatly startled both boys, even Cenric flinched back a bit, as Nirnasha was engulfed in a flaming blue aura, as he screamed.

"Looooooooookkkkiiiiiiiiiiii!"

As the necromancer heaved heavily with anger, Cenric and Turoc looked on with surprise as Cenric spoke up.

"I'll take the flaming anger as a heavy no."

* * *

A few days later, after that fiasco, Nirnasha woke up one morning and went into the bathroom to take his morning shower. Hoping to keep their bathroom space somewhat organized, Nirnasha bought four bins for their toiletries. Once he walked into the bathroom, he saw Turoc's, Cenric's and his bins filled with their perspective toiletries, while Loki's was filled to the brim with small, yellow ducks.

Nirnasha had to rub his eyes several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, yet no matter how many times, he still saw those little yellow ducks, staring back at him with those beady little eyes.

"You know what? It's not worth my time." Nirnasha sighed tiredly. "If Loki wants to waste his bin space with a bunch of bath toys, whatever. I'm NOT about to lend him my shampoo if it ever came to that."

* * *

For several days, Nirnasha was starting to regret not asking Loki about the ducks. On the first day, the bin was gone but the ducks were still there, stacked atop one another in a neat pyramid shape, the next they were arranged as though they were reenacting a chase scene along the rim of the bathtub. The next day, it looked as though the ducks had started their own religion, as they were arranged in a circle around an empty tube of toothpaste. Then the next day after that, the ducks were arranged for what appeared to be a wedding. Then the day after that, they were arranged for Halloween, which also happens to be Ruby's birthday. Next, they were arranged in the sink like the scene from that movie about that ship that was sunk by an iceberg.

Several days later, Nirnasha was wondering if he was losing his mind. It was as though the ducks had begun to multiply, as they were arranged like they were emerging from the drain of the tub. He was beginning to think that Loki was blowing large sums of money on tiny rubber ducks just to drive him mad. Cenric and Turoc seemed unbothered by the tiny, yellow menaces, as though it was a special torment for Nirnasha and Nirnasha alone.

Over the next week, the little ducks were arranged as though they were climbing over the side of the tub and onto the floor, before dominating the floor, set up in marching columns, standing before a duck that had a crown, clearly quacking some speech.

Nirnash had had enough.

* * *

"Loki, we need to talk about the ducks."

After his encounter with the little troublesome ducks, Nirnasha went hunting for Loki to put an end to it, and he found the trickster, sitting in the lounge area, playing Remnant the Game with Ruby.

"What ducks?" Loki asked in ignorance.

"The bathroom ducks." Nirnasha repeated, trying not to lose his temper.

"The bathroom ducks?" Loki repeated in the same tone.

"THE DUCKS I KEEP FINDING IN THE BATHROOM!" Nirnasha shouted, his eyes glowing with anger.

Ruby shrunk at the necromancers burst of anger, but Loki seemed unperturbed, before replying.

"Ooooh, those ducks!" The trickster said, before asking, "What about them?"

Feeling like he had finally found some sense in his leader, Nirnasha sighed.

"Could you please stop?" He asked tiredly. "I was in a hurry this morning, but I couldn't use the shower until I moved a hundred tiny ducks."

"Oh, I see." Loki frowned. "I apologize. You have my word that there will be no more tiny ducks!"

"Thank you," Nirnasha sighed in relief, before turning and leaving.

After that, Loki and Ruby went back to their game, only for Ruby to look up at Loki when he started chuckling.

"To be honest, Ruby," The trickster began to say, as he looked up at his friend with a mischievous grin. "You no doubt saw the loophole faaaar quicker than he did!"

* * *

The next morning, Nirnasha woke up and entered the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief that he no longer had to worry about the little yellow menaces. He then proceeds to turn to the sink to start brushing his teeth… only to nearly scream at the sight of a bigger yellow duck, sitting in to bowl of the sink.

He then turned around to see one sitting on the toilet, and then two more huddled together in the tub!

Nirnasha's bout of fear turned to anger, his body trembling with barely contained fury.

"LOOOOOOOOOOKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

"Do you think what you're doing is funny?"

Once again, Loki was proving to be frustratingly aggravating with his antics. If Loki's provocation with Yang was like a bomb, than his little stunts with Nirnasha will no doubt set off a nuke. One can only imagine the amount of damage he could cause if Nirnasha was provoked to the point of going into a rage.

And Nirnasha was already nearing his breaking point, as he stood before Loki at the targeting range, where Ren, Pyrrha, Turoc and Blake were also present and watching the altercation.

"A little bit." Loki replied coyly.

Nirnasha was this close, _this close, _to cleaving the trickster in half with Nemesis, but managed to keep himself calm and composed.

"Look, I'm heading out to town with Pecker and Bernadette to do some shopping," Nirnasha stated. "And when I get back, ALL ducks had better be gone!"

Loki frowned at this, "Can I at least have one duck for the bathroom?"

Taking in a breath, Nirnasha narrowed his eyes, "One."

Loki smiled from ear to ear. Satisfied, Nirnasha turned and left, completely unaware of the evil look in Loki's eyes.

* * *

A few days later, Nirnasha woke up with a yawn, feeling bliss. He had gotten a good score in Dr. Oobleck's class, had a good day of shopping with his friends, and went to the gym with Cenric and the other boys and best of all, no sign of those annoying, yellow ducks, big or small! With a happy sigh, he gathered his spare cloths and opened the door to take a shower…only to nearly scream and fall on his backside, when he came face to face with a life-sized inflatable duck that nearly filled up the entire bathroom, making it nearly impossible to get inside the bathroom.

Hearing the massive duck taunting him with various quacks in the back of his mind, Nirnasha felt his anger boil so much as his whole body started to glow.

* * *

In one of the lounge areas of Beacon, Ruby and Loki were lounging with some of the other leaders of the teams they've become friends with, like Coco Adel, Sun Wukong, Marcus Azul, Cardin Winchester, and Jaune Arc, all talking about the Vytal Festival coming up.

"Just so you guys should know, my team's gonna dominate to tournament!" Cardin boasted. "So you guys better watch out before you get steam rolled!"

"Don't be so certain, Winchester." Coco smirked. "We've got several tricks of our own."

"Don't underestimate Team Juniper either!" Jaune chimed in. "We might just pull the rug out from under all of you guys!"

"Well, Teams Ruby and Lunatic will claim victory!" Ruby declared before looking to her friend. "Right, Loki?"

Loki didn't respond, only smirked like something was funny. Seeing that Ruby and the others were confused by his silence, then he held up a finger, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, everyone in the lounge nearly jumped at the sound of a loud, demonic roar of utter anger, "**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

"Aaaaaannnnd…there it is!" Loki declared with a mad grin, cracking up with laughter. Even Ruby had busted out laughing.

The other leaders seemed concerned, however. Even Marcus, who came off as the most stone faced of all students at Beacon, had an expression of surprise underneath his mask.

"Dude, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Jaune asked. "I mean, what do you even gain from this?"

"Nothing; just for shits and giggles." Loki shrugged. "Besides, it gets boring pranking Yang all the time, and I always wondered which of the two between Yang and Nirnasha could do the most damage with their Semblances when angry."

Marcus only shook his head in disbelief, "You're insane."

Loki only nodded in agreement, "Quakers!"

* * *

**And there's the newest chapter! After reading moguera's one-shot 'Yang Xiao Long is a Terrible Roommate', I looked up the video he mentioned, 'James Veitch is a Terrible Roommate', and after looked at some of his other videos, I cracked up laughing before thinking that half of this stuff sounds like something Loki would do, even to his own teammates. Plus, I really wanted to showcase his character as a trickster.**

**Anyways, if you're interested, I recommend you check out moguera's one-shot Yang Xiao Long is a Terrible Roommate, he did a far better job than I could, and also check out James Veitch is a Terrible Roommate, but just to warn you, he does stutter a bit, which is my only gripe, but otherwise, he's still awesome.**

**Well, until next time, hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review!**


End file.
